La Demande
by Airline
Summary: "La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles j'attends de toi que tu sois fiancée." Santana a organisé la soirée parfaite, mais où est donc Brittany ? Chef! Santana et Motocross! Brittany.. Brittana.


Disclaimer : MGMK a écrit ce petit bijou.

Note : J'ai fait une note plus longue en bas. Bonne lecture : )

**IMPORTANT : Est-ce que quelqu'un connait le traducteur « actuel » de ROOM 47 ? Si il a abandonné, comme l'absence d'update depuis un an le suggère, j'adorerais reprendre la traduc !**

**..**

**..**

Sam décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie. « Allo ? »

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas une idée stupide. »

Sam grogna. « Ce n'est pas une idée stupide. En fait, c'est juste stupide d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de le faire. »

Santana laissa échapper un long soupir, s'appuyant contre le mur de briques rouges de son bureau. « Je ne te crois pas. »

« Allez, Santana. C'est dans la poche. En plus, pourquoi je te mentirais, hein ? Je ne t'ai jamais menti avant. »

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Santana. « Sauf la fois où tu as fait un rêve érotique avec Kurt dedans, tu veux dire. »

Sam grogna et elle put presque l'entendre rouler des yeux. Elle avait bien entrainé ses amis. « Pour la centième fois, je ne disais pas Kurt. Je disais Court. Comme dans Courtney Love. », précisa Sam.

« Tu vois, maintenant je sais que tu mens. Qui pourrait faire un rêve érotique avec Courtney Love dedans ? Je veux dire, c'est peut-être Kurt Cobain. C'est déjà plus crédible. » Elle laissa échapper une exclamation exagérément surprise. « Tu rêvais de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam se tut pendant une minute. « J'espère que Brittany te rira au nez. »

« Tu retires ça tout de suite Sam Evans. », dit-elle, paniquant complètement. Sa gorge se serra. « Retire ça. »

« Relax. Je rigole. », la rassura-t-il, bien conscient de son ton anxieux. « Courage, Santana. », dit-il à voix basse. « La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles j'attends de toi que tu sois fiancée. »

Santana roula des yeux. « Merci, Sam. »

.

.

Santana regarda nerveusement sa montre, et même si elle avait amplement le temps avant le grand moment, elle avait l'impression que tout avançait au ralenti.

Elle voulait juste que tout soit prêt maintenant, à cet instant, pour qu'elle puisse s'assurer que la soirée se passe parfaitement bien et que les tourbillons nauséeux dans son estomac cesse.

« Est-ce que tout se passe bien avec la salade, Bruno ? »

« Excellemment, Miss Santana », répondit le sous-chef, tout en préparant une julienne de poivron rouge sucrée avec aisance. Il remua ses épais sourcils, souriant. « Vous êtes nerveuse, non ? »

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire de travers. Et en temps normal elle ne l'admettrait à personne, et particulièrement pas à un membre de son équipe, mais elle haussa les épaules timidement, murmurant : « Un peu. »

« Ne soyez pas nerveuse, Miss Santana. », lui assura Bruno, agitant son couteau dramatiquement comme il avait tendance à le faire. « Miss Brittany vous aime vraiment beaucoup. Vous vous rappelez ? Elle vous a acheté ce gadget personnel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux de Santana s'agrandirent, toujours pas habituée à la façon étrange qu'avait Bruno de formuler les choses. « Ça s'appelle un iPad et j'ai dit que c'était à _usage_ personnel. »

Bruno fronça les sourcils. « C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

« Finis la salade, Bruno. »

.

.

Il fallut encore une heure trente mais tout était enfin prêt, les quatre plats, l'orchestre… tout était prêt pour cette soirée spéciale sauf…

« Où est Brittany ? », demanda Santana (ou plutôt aboya) à Danielle, l'hôtesse.

La jeune femme retira les casque et micro qu'elle portait, après un rapide _un moment s'il vous plait_ à son interlocuteur. « Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, Miss Lopez. », l'informa calmement Danielle, habituée au comportement de sa chef.

« Manifestement, non ! », répliqua Santana, roulant des yeux. « A-t-elle appelé ? »

« Non, elle n'a pas appelé. », dit Danielle, confiante, sans même regarder son journal de bord.

Santana se mordit la lèvre. « Sûre ? »

« J'en suis sûre. J'ai répondu à tous les appels depuis que nous avons ouvert et Miss Pierce n'a pas appelé. Voulez-vous que j'essaie de la joindre ? »

« Non. » Santana secoua distraitement la tête, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. « Si elle est en route, elle conduira et je ne veux pas risquer qu'elle téléphone en conduisant. »

« Si je reçois quoi que ce soit, je vous en fais immédiatement part. », dit Danielle, la main déjà sur le casque.

« Dès qu'elle te contacte. » Santana hocha la tête, s'éloignant lentement et prenant une grand inspiration pour se détendre.

_Bientôt_ pensa-t-elle alors que Danielle répondait à un autre appel.

_._

.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

La salade avait été rafraichie, la bisque de homard était en train d'être réchauffée et Brittany n'était toujours nulle part en vue.

« Bonsoir, vous êtes bien à la réception du restaurant _Snix_. Comment puis-je vous être utile ? » Danielle répétait d'un ton cordial la phrase d'accueil classique, secouant négativement la tête alors que Santana la regardait avec espoir.

Santana laissa échapper un profond soupir, déboutonnant un autre bouton de son haut tout en se dirigeant d'un pas lourd vers le bar. Elle tapota le bois foncé de deux doigts jusqu'à ce que Luc, son barman, s'approche d'elle. Son charmant sourire était déjà en place alors qu'il essuyait un verre propre pour conserver les apparences. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe, Boss ? Vous m'avez l'air toute penaude ? »

Santana secoua lentement la tête, comme toujours émerveillée par la capacité qu'avait Luc de ne pas seulement identifier précisément son humeur mais aussi de tout faire passer avec son sourire de gars du Sud. « Rien, Luc. », dit-elle en un sourire crispé et il la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. « Juste un peu nerveuse. », laissa-t-elle finalement échapper et Luc passa une main sous le bar, là où il gardait le meilleur.

« A propos d'vot'Brittany ? », demanda-t-il, même s'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse et Santana hocha mécaniquement la tête, convaincue qu'il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans un de ses fameux monologues – un de ceux qui faisaient croire qu'il sortait tout juste de sa ferme natale. Ses clients l'adoraient et –même si elle détestait l'admettre – elle l'aimait plutôt bien elle aussi.

« Oh dame, je m'ferai pas trop de mouron à propos d'la d'moiselle. Elle a des yeux que pour vous et vous c'est pareil. C'est le bon vieux Luc qui vous l'dit. Ca s'passera très bien. », dit-il, remplissant son verre avec une bouteille sans étiquette. « Buvez juste un peu de ça pour vous donner un peu de confiance créole et on boira tantôt à vot'santé. »

« Tu sais. », dit Santana, prenant une gorgée hésitante de son verre avec un petit sourire. « Je comprends jamais la moitié de ce que tu dis mais je me sens toujours mieux après. »

Luc lui fit un clin d'œil. « C'est c't'accent. », dit-il fièrement, laissant échapper un court et profond rire. « Bon allez, Boss. Maintenant j'ai des clients qui _payent_ à satisfaire. »

.

.

Santana eut le temps de faire ses comptes trois fois – elle n'était pas dans le rouge, merci bien – avant qu'un hésitant coup à la porte de son bureau se fasse entendre, Danielle passant sa tête à l'intérieur immédiatement après.

« Miss Brittany est arrivée, Miss Lopez. Dois-je l'installer à votre table habituelle ? »

« Non. », dit Santana avec un sourire s'agrandissant doucement, la main déjà en train de fouiller dans son tiroir. « Gardez-la à l'entrée et demandez à Bruno de préparer le premier plat. J'arrive. »

.  
.

Brittany est couverte de boue.

C'est la première chose que Santana remarque quand elle atteint l'entrée, sa veste et son haut remis en place.

La seconde chose est le fait que sa petite amie est radieusement jolie malgré ses vêtements recouverts de mottes grises en train de sécher. Elle serait affreusement jalouse si cette magnifique blonde n'était pas sa petite amie.

« Britt ? », demanda-t-elle, la jeune femme était toujours engagée dans une conversation animée avec un des clients les plus réguliers de Santana, mais en entendant sa voix elle se retourna, un brillant sourire illuminant son visage tacheté de boue.

« Hey baby. », dit Brittany en un souffle, s'avançant pour la prendre dans ses bras mais s'arrêtant au moment où elle réalisa son apparence. « Désolée. », haussa-t-elle des épaules, laissant retomber ses mains de chaque côté de son corps, gênée. « Jonny et moi on s'est un peu laissé emporter avec notre dernière création et il y a eu cette petite explosion… »

« Quoi ? », l'interrompit Santana, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. « Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée au moins ? »

« Non. », la rassura Brittany d'un gentil sourire. « Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de rentrer à la maison et me changer comme tu peux voir. Si tu veux je peux aller vite fait chez Quinn et trouver quelque chose… »

« Non. », l'interrompit de nouveau Santana, s'avançant et prenant les mains agitées de Brittany dans les siennes. « Ne vas nulle part. Tu es parfaite comme ça. »

Brittany rit timidement, son visage rougit légèrement alors que Santana l'attira encore plus près. « Tu te fais des illusions. »

« Non. », dit Santana, frottant leurs nez l'un contre l'autre, ignorant les mottes de terre s'accrochant à sa veste, et elle embrassa délicatement Brittany. « Je suis juste follement amoureuse. »

.

.

Les clients discutaient doucement autour d'elles, certains leur lançant des regards curieux, mais avec le visage de Santana placardé sur chaque menu, elle était pratiquement certaine qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se permettrait de les déranger ce soir.

« Alors. », dit Brittany, s'asseyant en face d'elle avant de placer sa serviette sur ses genoux. « Que mange-t-on ce soir ? »

Santana le va une main, attirant l'attention de Julian, un membre de l'équipe au service – et il s'empressa de les rejoindre, navigant entre les tables.

« J'ai préparé un menu spécial pour nous ce soir. », sourit Santana. « Tous tes plats préférés, à la Bruno bien sûr. »

« Oh, San. », murmura Brittany, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de la main libre de Santana.

« Bonsoir, mesdames. », annonça Julian avec son talent habituel. « Comment puis-je vous être utile ce soir ? »

« Arrête de faire la chasse aux pourboires et amène nous les plats, jeune homme. », répliqua Santana avec un sourire tranquille, et Julian pivota élégamment, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Et arrête de mater Britt. », ajouta-t-elle quand il se tourna un peu.

Brittany rit bruyamment, observant Julian se cacher derrière un menu, joueur. « Oh, laisse-le tranquille. »

« Son petit faible pour toi est insupportable. », grommela Santana, prenant la main de Brittany pour y déposer un baiser. « Je le virerai si je n'étais pas sûre que la moitié des vieux qui viennent ici régulièrement n'en mourraient pas. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui en _vouloir_. Tu es affreusement mignonne. »

Brittany sourit. « Mais tu n'es pas objective, toi. », dit-elle, buvant une gorgée de son verre d'eau. Julian revint, plaça le plat devant Brittany et Santana vit ses yeux suivre le mouvement et s'agrandir en reconnaissant l'entrée.

« Salade de la Jungle ? Impossible. » dit Brittany, abandonnant la main de Santana pour prendre sa fourchette. « Comment tu… Quand est-ce que.. ? »

Santana haussa des épaules. « Ca fait un moment, non ? »

Brittany prit une bouchée, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites en goûtant la richesse du plat. « Je t'aime tellement à cet instant précis. »

« C'est ton addiction pour les salades qui parle. », rit Santana, sa propre fourchette ne faisant que pousser la nourriture dans son assiette pendant qu'elle regardait Brittany amoureusement.

« Peut-être. », accorda Brittany d'un hochement de tête, avant de marmonner en prenant une autre bouchée. « Mais mon cœur y est pour quelque chose aussi. »

Le sourire de Santana devint encore plus affectueux, si c'était possible. « J'espère bien. »

.  
.

Deux plats plus tard – tous les préférés de Brittany n'ayant été cuisinés qu'une fois à SNIX – Brittany s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, pleine de plats délicieux et d'amour parce que Santana se montrait particulièrement attentionnée avec Brittany ce soir.

Quand Santana leva une main tremblante une nouvelle fois, indiquant au serveur d'amener le dessert, Brittany grogna et secoua la tête.

« San, non. », souffla-t-elle, appuyée contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Je pense pas que je peux manger plus. »

Les yeux de Santana s'agrandirent bien plus que Brittany s'y attendait et elle se redressa d'un bond, s'empressant de rectifier le faux pas qu'elle avait fait. « Pas que je n'_adorerais_ pas manger ce que tu as préparé mais, tu sais, je vais imploser là. »

« Mais… », dit Santana, son cœur se resserrant. « … C'est le dessert. Il y a toujours de la place pour le dessert. »

Julian posa leurs bols devant elles, tous deux emplis à ras bord d'aériens et roses nuages sucrés.

De la barbe à papa.

Il lança un regard à Santana, qu'elle loupa complètement, étant donné son état de panique actuel.

« Habituellement je serais d'accord. », approuva Brittany, regardant le bol avec appréciation. « Et ça a l'air vraiment bon mais, je veux dire, j'ai vraiment pas envie de vomir en plein rendez-vous. », murmura-t-elle, levant les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Santana.

Santana, de son côté, s'écroulait complètement. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle commença à se demander s'il serait approprié de forcer Brittany à manger.

« Mais, peut-être que je pourrais manger un petit peu plus ? », offrit Brittany, en constatant l'état de sa petite amie.

« Oui. », souffla Santana, se retenant d'exprimer son soulagement de façon trop évidente. « Juste un petit peu. »

« Mon Dieu… », dit Brittany, négligeant sa petite cuillère et attaquant la sucreries avec ses doigts. « Tu veux vraiment que je mange ce dessert. Alors quoi ? Est-ce qu'il y a une bague là-dedans ou quoi ? », plaisanta Brittany, arrachant un morceau.

Santana s'étouffa avec sa langue.

« Quoi ? », couina-t-elle, forçant un rire tremblant. « Il n'y a pas d- de bague. », bégaya-t-elle et Brittany laissa tomber le morceau de barbe à papa.

« Santana. », commença-t-elle à voix basse, sérieuse. « Est-ce qu'il y a une bague là-dedans… Ou quelque chose ? »

« …Je…Je, hum… »

« Oh ma Licorne il y en a une. », s'exclama Brittany en un hoquet, fixant, incrédule, le visage crispé de Santana. « Il y a une bague là-dedans ? Une vraie bague ? »

Santana ferma la bouche, ses yeux clignèrent tout à coup bien trop vite alors qu'elle confirma d'un hochement de tête.

Brittany hoqueta, abandonnant toutes manières et plongea les mains dans le bol jusqu'à ce qu'elle la voit enfin, une simple bague en or blanc avec un diamant brillant en plein milieu. Elle était là au milieu du bol, et Santana pouvait la voir se refléter dans ses yeux.

« Elle est tellement belle. », murmura Brittany, tendant la main dans sa direction, mais elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin, levant les yeux vers Santana pour chercher son regard. « Est-ce que tu voulais dire quelque chose ? »

Santana était devenue muette.

Et vide et sans voix et peut-être sourde, en tout cas complètement inutile à ce moment-là.

Et les clients autour conversaient tranquillement, même si maintenant leurs murmures semblaient plus agités, et son équipe était regroupée derrière le bar avec Bruno et Danielle, et Brittany la fixait, attendait, la poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration et ses yeux, brillants et impatients.

La bouche de Santana s'ouvrit et elle coassa peu élégamment jusqu'à ce qu'une poussée dans le dos l'envoie valser quelques décimètres vers l'avant, alors qu'un Julian très fier de lui passait devant elles.

Elle le foudroya du regard mais il frappa simplement sa propre poitrine du poing, l'incitant à _Se bouger. _

A part Sam, et peut-être Puck parfois, elle n'avait jamais autant aimé et détesté un homme à la fois.

« Oui. », dit Santana, se poussant en tremblant de la table et faisant les deux pas qui la séparaient de Brittany. Elle tendit la main gauche vers le bol, tremblant énormément.

Lentement, fermement, elle réussit à se positionner sur un genou, prenant la main gauche de Brittany, que sa petite amie lui offrit gracieusement, tremblant elle-même.

« Hum. », commença Santana, avalant difficilement sa salive. Ses yeux firent le tour de la salle, allant de visage en visage si vite qu'elle commença à sentir sa tête tourner, mais ensuite Brittany l'approcha de sa main libre, guidant son visage vers elle doucement et caressant sa joue avec son pouce, ramenant l'attention de Santana vers elle – seulement vers elle.

« Brittany. », essaya-t-elle encore, son visage prenant une expression déterminée. « Je t'ai aimée d'une façon ou une autre depuis que je te connais. Ca a toujours été naturel pour moi. Et, Britt, tu me rends tellement heureuse. Comme, l'autre jour, après, tu te souviens. » Santana laissa trainer la fin de sa phrase, regardant discrètement autour d'elle avant de baisser d'un ton. « Sept fois en une nuit, Bruno se demandait pourquoi je souriais comme le chat qui vient de manger le canari, et Luc parlait de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi, et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, même si j'adore travailler ici, c'était comment je voulais que la journée s'accélère pour que je puisse enfin te revenir à la maison. Et je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite. Je regarde de la télé réalité et je m'énerve beaucoup trop vite et je pleure bien trop facilement à cause de personnages fictionnels mais je ferai de mon mieux pour être sure que tu ne manques jamais de rien. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, Britt, être ta femme. Je veux construire un futur avec toi. Je veux qu'on fonde une famille ensemble. Je veux t'aider à réaliser tes rêves. Je veux … Je veux être ta personne, Britt- et je sais que tu comprends ça parce que tu es obsédée par Grey's. Mais rien de cela ne peut se produire, sauf si tu dis oui à la question que je m'apprête à poser alors… »

Santana prit la main gauche de Brittany dans sa droite, sa main gauche plaçant la bague juste sous le doigt de Brittany et elle avala de nouveau sa salive, pas par nervosité cette fois, mais en voyant l'intensité de l'amour reflétée dans les yeux étincelants de Brittany.

« … Brittany Susan Pierce, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Brittany sourit, ses yeux chatoyants scintillants. « Oui. », hoqueta-t-elle, la poitrine serrée et Santana fit glisser la bague à son doigt, focalisée totalement et uniquement sur Brittany, même lorsque la foule se mit à applaudir bruyamment et que Luc laissa échapper un cri et un retentissant Yihaa ! Elle ne vit ni n'entendit rien de tout cela, parce que rien n'était aussi important que l'air d'adoration pure peint sur le visage de Brittany à ce moment-précis, ni la façon dont elle se pencha en avant, parlant un peu plus fort que leur proximité ne le conseillerait à cause de la foule.

« Mais, juste pour info, j'allais te demander demain. »

.

.

Note : Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? : )

Une Santana nerveuse, une Brittany motarde, tout ça au SNIX, une demande…

La traduction a pas l'air hyper naturelle, c'est bizarre. L'auteur adore les expressions intraduisibles et les phrases avec beaucoup de virgules. Ca rend ses écrits géniaux mais durs à transposer..

Luc est sensé avoir un accent d'américain du Sud, genre Louisiane. C'était un peu dur en français donc j'ai pris l'équivalent français, un fermier un peu cliché. En espérant n'avoir offensé personne !

Je suis un peu dans une impasse, j'ai commencé à traduire certaines fictions mais les auteurs ne répondent pas. Des nouvelles très bientôt : )

Je vais poster la première partie d'un Quintana d'ici 24h !

Oh et : Brittany de retour pour le 5x20 3 3 3


End file.
